When I Grow Up
|artist= |year=2008 |mode=Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm=3 |pc='Classic:' Plum (Beta) Alternates: (Sam) (Mandy) (Liana) |gc='Classic:' to (Remake) to (Beta) Alternates: (Sam) (Mandy) (Liana) |alt=Contest Winners: 1. Sam 2. Mandy Davis 3. Liana Veda |pictos= 80 |nowc = JD2: Classic: whengrowup Mandy's version: contest1 Liana's version: contest2 Sam's version: contest3 |perf = Julia Spiesser|dura = 3:53}}"When I Grow Up" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer C1 The song starts with a grown-up celebrity. She's wearing an aqua and purple dress. Her hair and sunglasses are dark teal. She is also wearing a purple sun hat, one purple glove (the other is hot pink), and light blue high-heels. C2 Every time "When I grow up" is sung the lady "turns" into a teenager in her room who wishes to become famous when she grows up. She's in fact wearing the same accessories as her adult-form but instead of a dress and high-heels, she's wearing an orange t-shirt with a purple rainbow and white cloud, orange shorts, and white flats with purple socks. A feather boa has been added, and her hair and glasses are orange like her clothes. In the remake, C1's lipstick is much more visible, and a realistic effect is added on the clothes. Background Original During the adult's scenes, she's standing on a reflective floor in front of The Red Carpet and around her are paparazzis, palm trees, railings, and glowing lights from a city. During the teen's scenes, she is in her orange-colored room, having a window with curtains, a bed, an armchair/sofa with lots of soft toys, a bed with a dolphin on it, and a clothes-hanger. Also, a Raving Rabbid appears on the couch as one of the stuffed animals. Remake In the remake, the flashes from the paparazzis' cameras are dimmer and the red carpet is stretched so that the dancer is standing on it instead of in front of it. The transition between the two backgrounds happens in a different way, and the second one looks lighter. Alternate Routines/Contest Winners There was a contest held which let fans choreograph their own dances to "When I Grow Up". Three winners of the contest got their dances recorded (the winners were dancing themselves) and added into the game as Alternate routines. Sam= Contest Winner 1 The first winner was Sam from France. He is wearing a yellow cap, a green hoodie, blue pants, and white and green sneakers. |-|Mandy= Contest Winner 2 The second winner was ' Mandy Davis' from the United Kingdom. She is wearing a hot pink dress, a light blue jacket with short sleeves, and very dark purple belt. Since her hair is blonde, the special effects make her hair white in-game. The same thing happened to her shoes which, apparently, are a very light pink. |-|Liana= Contest Winner 3 The third winner was Liana Veda from the United States. She has purple hair and is wearing a purple hat, a hot pink tank top and warmers, a dark purple short skirt, orange leggings, and dark shoes. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands in the air. Gold Move 2: Do a dramatic fainting position. Gold Move 3: Pull up your hands a little and rotate the upper part of the body. This comes directly after Gold Move 2. GM1WIGU.png|Gold Move 1 WIGUclassgm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game GM2WIGU.png|Gold Move 2 WIGUclassgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game GM3WIGU.png|Gold Move 3 WIGUgm3.gif|Goold Move 3 in-game Sam The routine by Sam has 4 Gold Moves: All Gold Moves: 'Open your legs and your arms and raise them up. ALT1GMWIGU.png|All Gold Moves Just_Dance_2_When_I_Grow_Up_Contest_Winner_1.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Mandy The routine by Mandy has 2 '''Gold Moves: All: 'Slide your right arm in a semicircle and slide your left hand on it. File:ALT2GMWIGU.png|All Gold Moves The_Pussycat_Dolls_When_I_Grow_Up_Just_Dance_2_Contest_Winners_Choregraphy_by_Mandy.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Liana The routine by Liana has 2 '''Gold Moves: 'Gold Move 1: '''Akin to Sam's Gold Moves, but standing on the left side. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your right arm up while bending your right leg. This is the last move of the routine. ALT3GM1WIGU.png|Gold Move 1 Just_dance_2_when_I_grow_up_3rd_contestant_winner_5_stars.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game ALT3GM2WIGU.png|Gold Move 2 Just_dance_2_when_I_grow_up_3rd_contestant_winner_5_stars (1).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups When I Grow Up is featured in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Wild Wild West Captions When I Grow Up appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Cutie Pie * Pick And Choose * Posh * Posh Poses Trivia * When I Grow Up is the first song by The Pussycat Dolls first song in the series. * Along with Holiday, S.O.S and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. She is also the first dancer to completely transform for a significant amount of time. * The beta version of the song had a different colour scheme. It can still be seen in the menu icon on . ** The choreography was different as well, as seen in some screenshots. *** The preview video, which shows the Beta color scheme for the coach, also features Beta pictograms in the style of the previous game. *For the contest winners, when they start recording with outfits on in the real world, it had a different color scheme. This was probably done to make it look more colorful and bolder. *''When I Grow Up'' is the first song to have alternate routines. The second was seen a game later and has become a common feature in every subsequent sequel. *The silhouette of the chorus dancer appears in the Multiplayer menu of , even though the song is not playable in that game. *During C2's part of the routine, one of the outfits in the background resembles P2's outfit from Bad Romance (when the dancers turn white), but this is most likely a coincidence. *The alternates are the only routines with a set scoring but no stars in the game; this happens later in Tutorial Mode of . *The back of the PAL cover of the game mistakenly says that the song is covered by The Hit Crew. *The avatar is supposed to be wearing sunglasses like its coach, but is instead wearing regular glasses. *Although Sam's routine is placed before Mandy's routine in the Contest Winners' menu, the code name for Mandy's version is "contest1", while the code name for Sam's version is "contest3". *This is the first song with a Rabbid cameo. *The three contest winner routines squares can be found in by dumping the textures on Just Dance: Summer Party. Gallery Game Files WhenIGrowUp cover jd2.png|''When I Grow Up'' SD2E41 bbf2e662 14.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 1) Mandy.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 2) Liana.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 3) WhenIGrowUpAvatar.png|Avatar on 40.png|Avatar on and later games whenigrowupbg.png|Background Screenshots whenigrowupmenu.png|''When I Grow Up'' on the Just Dance 2 menu whenigrowupcontest.png|Contest Winners menu When I Grow Up Rabbid.png|The Rabbid in the background Whenigrowup1.jpg|Beta color scheme Screenshot 2017-07-10 at 5.43.20 PM.png|Beta pictogram 1 Screenshot 2017-07-10 at 5.43.35 PM.png|Beta pictogram 2 Whenigrowup beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Screenshot 2017-07-10 at 5.43.59 PM.png|Beta pictogram 4 Others growup.jpg|Beta gameplay WhenIGrowSOL.png|Coach extraction (remake) Whenigrowup1 burned.png|Beta coach coach_jd2_whenigrowup.png|Beta coach 2 Videos Official Music Video Teasers JustDance 2 - Sam special choregraphies JustDance 2 - Mandy special choregraphies Just Dance 2 Gameplay - When I Grow Up Liana Veda Gameplays When I Grow Up - Just Dance 2 When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 1) - The Pussycat Dolls Just Dance 2 Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up (UK Contest Winner) When I Grow Up (Contest Winner - Liana) - Just Dance 2 Extractions When I Grow Up (JD2 Extraction) Just Dance Now - When I Grow Up References Site Navigation de:When I Grow Upzh:当我长大 Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs